There are a wide variety of flexible tubular molds made of various polymeric films for the packaging of food products or other items. In recent years, a duplex type mold which is a double wall package has been developed for the packaging of food products. The duplex type molds offer the advantage of increased strength over the single layer film packages because the inner wall of the duplex film can absorb much of the stress.
A number of film packages on the market today which comprise a laminate of dissimilar materials such as a laminate of cellophane bonded to a polyolefin such as polyethylene or polypropylene and coated with a moisture impervious material. These packages including those of the duplex type do not have the desired rigidity and strength necessary for packaging of certain types of food items. This is particularly true in the manufacture of cheese wherein a cheese curd is extruded through a nozzle into the flexible tubular mold and allowed to knit and then the mold removed from the cheese product.